Quaternity Algorithm
|rōmaji=Kuatānitī Arugorizumu |type=Magic Skill Supplementary Ability Enchantment |parent ability= Magic High Intellectual Level Ley Lines (In most cases; used as an alternate source of energy) Formula Eltria (Precise Conduit) |parent item= Weaponry & Armors (Optional) |user=Various Notable Magician Prodigies }} Quaternity Algorithm ( , Kuatānitī Arugorizumu; lit. "Precise Magical Energy Limit Factorization") is a versatile supplementary ability and one of the various magical system utilized by certain modern mages; intricate in nature, it's considered to be a very advanced form of spellcasting that requires years of understanding and mastery. Due to this, it's usable in the hands of individuals who are naturally talented in the magical arts, have high levels of intelligence, or who have attained the pinnacle of magic usage — labeling it as one of the most sought-after magical styles in the world. According various sources, this is a Magical Skill and a derivative of Enchantment which deals with the manipulation & direction of the flow of energy; to this regard, this is considered to be a game-changer in most situations, as it allows the user to either strengthen, weaken, or completely shift the nature of magic itself — something that's done only through a combination of various types of spells. It's also one of the few that makes use of the Formula Eltria style of the Magic Formulas, as it serves as the basis for its casting; due to this, it's been hypothesized that Quaternity Algorithm is in fact an Ancient Spell, dating back many centuries where such seals were commonplace. While not classified as neither Caster Magic nor Holder Magic, it's compatible with the two categories; this would mean that the versatility of spells utilized in-tandem with this style increases or decreases dramatically. The use of this style has been implemented by many into different forms of technology, the most well-known being MagiBotics. Denoting to its very complex nature and the application of precise formulas and one's own views on magic itself, it's alternatively referred to as the "Mudrenvela Theory" ( , Myūdoreberūa Seorī; lit. "Highly Complex Equations of the Sorcerer's Deepest Mysteries") — said to be a tribute to its creator, considered to be its most powerful user. Overview Algorithm Classifications Supplementary Techniques Known Forms of Implementations Trivia *While based on the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, and Kankara Formula abilities from the anime/light novel series, Highschool DXD, the author explains that this was created to help develop the basic foundations of magical energy control and further elaborate on the influence magic has on various things; to this extent, the use of the Magic Seal (and to an extent, certain points found in Mathe-Magics) is critical in further explaining this article's mechanics given its history and serving as a foundation to spellcasting overall. Also, he classifies this as a form of Enchantment to solidify his emphasis of magic's importance. Despite all of this, he simplifies the article by saying "It's merely an advanced form of energy control that uses outside sources of information as the basis of its various functions". *The author notes that races with naturally high levels of intelligence, such as Espers, Angels, and are natural users of this magic, being ingrained in their very core, thus used sub-consciously as if it was second-nature to them. Category:Magic Skill Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Under Construction